diesinglongfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Fighting Style I'll add more information just give me time.. Andou comes up with intricate martial arts. He mostly prefers teaming up with Elliot Axel to fight strong foes and to learn more about body reinforcement. Elliot Axel, being a master of body reinforcement, is of great inspiration. After lots of experienced fighting he becomes fast, agile and durable. This makes him an overwhelming, magnitude fighter. He becomes more overwhelming in his terrestrial form. Normal State: Andou Keitohno Info of Normal State: This is the Sacred Water Vase Peak: This is the Minoan Steatite Rhyton: This is the Zakros Sanctuary Rhyton: Diesinglong Movelist (Sacred Movelist): ANDOU’s secret of his own art form Diesinglong Crater * Ice col: '''A wind shape of ice conditioned as an energy attack. Andou first new abilities when being activated as the contractor of the ice demon Terrance the Alien Yeti. * '''Diesinglong Vassal(IDK ABOUT THIS): '''The Sacred Water Vase Peak becomes a jetpack behind the forms of the energy attack formed with the stance of his hands. The energy of water becomes a sun itself. '''Abilities: * Monumental Strength: Andou learns merely the art of the demonic parrot within him. He can defeat tough opponents within 8 minutes if he even tried. Andou can send opponents flying, Break through enemies defense in an instant, his punches and kicks can get into sync with enemies combat, and he possess a high degree of strength. * Monumental Speed and Reflexes: Andou can evade and counter attack opponents in combat easily. His agility is his backup from this power he activates. His speculation gives him a mere thought to react. He learns all of these senses throughout his active adventures and his further training from Lchiv. * Monumental Durability: Andou has consistently shown himself able to take a great deal of punishment and still be able to continue fighting. He is at times lucky with his endurance and will to survive. His strength measures closely to Lchiv. When he is unconscious his strength becomes a tenfold and he continues to surprise people. * Converter: The Converter is 8 colorful goldish crystals surrounding the left eye that charges up the ability Andou is using to go to the next level this is the maxed up form of that ability that is going to be used. * Sacred (Water/Fire/Earth/Lightning) Vase Peak: '''Sacred Water Vase Peak is summoned now Andou can create a Hellmove. This Vase has 3 holes. 3 types of water/fire/earth/lightning hurricanes come out and it becomes hell itself. Each element is learned from encountering a arrival or finishing a adventure. * '''Noumenal Sacred (Water/Fire/Earth/Lightning) Vase Peak: A final super bomb of combined water hurricanes form out of Andou Sacred Water Vase Peak. This is Andou’s highest power. Each element is learned from encountering a arrival or finishing a adventure. * Rhyton: '''Another type of sacred vase this vase is called Zakros Sanctuary Rhyton. A powerful water/fire/earth/lightning hurricane comes out to pierce out any denfensive mechanism. Each element is learned from encountering a arrival or finishing a adventure. * '''Minoan Steatite Rhyton: '''A sacred sword that calls upon a heavy water element. It can purify evil. 1 technique it holds is water peak gale. * '''Spindle: '''A Archaic Rubik's Cube having holes all over it with in it is loaded with 1000 clips of energy senbons for the 5 sides of each cube. It is rapid and can pierce armor especially the Asian lungs. The energy senbons can be fired in water/fire/earth/lightning. * '''Level 2 Spindle: '''A Archaic Rubik's Cube having holes all over it with in it is loaded with 1000 clips of energy senbons for the 5 sides of each cube. It is rapid and can pierce armor especially the Asian lungs. This technique replaces the energy senbons with Rhyton vases and can be fired in water/fire/earth/lightning energy attacks it is like a overwhelming gattling force. * '''Slashing Wave Catalyst: This can be only 50% of this form power and when turning into Rippling Ample it becomes a 100% when using slashing wave this shock wave can blast people away. Andou uses it to turn his entire body into a catalyst for his parrot potential. * Optic Ice: Andou has the ability to release powerful energy blasts from his eyes. It can be uncontrollable and explosive when activated explosively icy. * Air Wave: A transparent blast that has a texture of mystical wind when fired it can blow away matter or such with outstanding results the damage is massively painful this comes out of the left eye. * Age of God supplement gage: '''A Big Bang blast is being used for the second extent for the original attack. When using converter and both of his eyes shoot out a massive blast from any attack he is using. '''Transformation #2: Rippling Ample Andou has cyan shining energy made out of a storm of water and lightning energizing on his skin also covering him up and on top of that it feeds on water. Andou has a lot of surprises in his sleeve but this technique will show you something else he becomes stronger than before. Everything he can do from a previous level can now be altered into a much higher level of power. Newer attacks will be revealed for this new form. New Abilities: * ANDOU’s secret of his own art form Diesinglong Crater is now doubled Andou gets into a berserk state he can use all the abilities from normal state he will learn new techniques and I will list them down here. * '''Neptune Col: '''The essence of the Neptune is conditioned to attack from out of the hand. This is a higher version of ice col. A wind shape of Neptune conditioned to be a energy attack. Category:Logbook